The invention relates to a hand-held sampling head for collecting a sample of an aerosol containing suspended particles, with a sampling line and with an integrated dilution unit which is connected to the sampling line and which has a dilution air inlet.
Sampling heads of this kind are known in analysis arrangements for analyzing or characterizing aerosols, wherein the sampling head is used to collect a sample volume from a larger sample reservoir or from an aerosol flow. Dilution air or a dilution gas is often sprayed into the collected sample volume in the dilution unit in order to permit or facilitate a subsequent analysis.
Accordingly, the invention further relates to an analysis arrangement for characterizing an aerosol.
The invention relates finally to a method for characterizing an aerosol, wherein the aerosol has a carrier gas and suspended particles received therein.
The revised version of the 1st German Federal Emmissions Control Act stipulates a reduction of the limit value of the dust and particle emissions in small and medium-sized solid-fuel plants.